


Thor- You're Not Alone

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 10





	Thor- You're Not Alone

  


**********

**********

**Warnings: Implied rape, uncomfortable situations, suicide attempt**

**********

_Raised to be a dutiful daughter, that’s what she was. To bring honor to her family name and that of her realm. She was taught to follow directions to the letter and not question orders. Trained to put her life on the line and protect Asgard at all costs. Her parents wouldn’t be content with a waif of a daughter, they pushed her to become more._

_‘If Sif can do it, then so can you.’ They repeatedly reminded her._

_One day she would have a name that stood out as well known as Thor and his Warriors Three. She would be more well known then Sif, better then Sif. Honor and Glory for the family name. Glory and Honor to Asgard. The lesson of 'speak only when spoken to’ drilled into her head since birth._

**_“Obey the commands of those in a higher station than you.”_ **

**_“Speak only when you are spoken to and given permission.”_ **

**_“Listen to your king and his men, they will never steer you wrong.”_ **

**_“Do not waste your time with silly notions of love. It doesn’t exist, only felty to Asgard.”_ **

**_“Your duty is to your family, not your heart.”_ **

**_“Obey! You must obey and do as you’re told!”_ **

**_“Do not bring shame on your family or your Kingdom.”_ **

**_“Follow commands given to you without question.”_ **

****

_So she listened and did as she was told. She obeyed against her will when Ove the Captain of the Guard cornered her in the stables. Followed his commands not to fight back, not to scream. The voice in the back of her mind screaming to disobey, to fight, to protect herself. It raged and wailed. Begging and pleading inside her mind to take up arms against this beast, but she was a dutiful daughter and had to obey._

_Her dress ripped to shreds and yet she did not scream. She made not a sound louder than an exhaled breath of anguish. The sound of her tears hitting the stone stable floor made more noise than she did. She had to obey the commands given._

_He didn’t allow her to speak, only grunted and laughed. His hands grabbing her harshly. She must not speak because she was not given permission. She was a dutiful daughter and must obey._

_Slammed against the stable wall and told to be quiet. She must obey. Fingers touching her against her will, but she must follow orders. His foul stench and hot breath burying the smell of the hay. He was vile and disgusting. She wanted someone anyone to walk into the stables and stop him. To see what this vermin was doing, but none came. No one would be out this late at night._

_Over and over he took what he wanted all while laughing. A wicked sound that filled her with terror. Silently she cried. Tears streaming down her face. Gnarled and battered fingers wrapped around her throat cutting off her air. Gasping and choking to breathe, he laughed. He was enjoying himself. Where was Heimdall and his All-Seeing Eye? How could just a beast exist in this realm?_

_“You will make yourself available to me whenever I wish and you will tell no one of what I’ve done.”_

_Laughing. Sneering. Leaving bruises in places no one would see. His nails digging into her flesh drawing blood. Cackling like a madman, grunting getting his pleasure. He left her in a cowering heap on the floor. She was a dutiful daughter and must obey._

_For weeks Ove found her where ever she was. Pushing her into dark corners and taking what he wanted. Each time he was more brazen and cruel. Anyone with a brain could see what was happening to her, but not even her mother said a word. Her mother only shook her head in shame as if it was her daughter’s fault. Her father yelled of dishonor and shame._

_“I told you not to smile at men! I wanted more for my daughter than to be a whore!”_

***********

'When would enough be enough?’

The words tumbling around in her mind. It had come to this, there was no other way out. Barefoot on the shimmering bridge, toes hanging over the edge. She stared blankly into the nothingness below the Rainbow Bridge. Stars and Galaxies blinking in the sky above held no meaning to her anymore. The harsh chill of the wind whipping her hair around her face.

Howling cries carried on that same breeze sounded more like the cries in her head each time he laid a hand on her. She was a dutiful daughter. Raised to fight, to protect her home and the Realms, but it’s not the same when your enemy is one of your own.

**“Obey the commands of those in a higher station than you.”**

**“Speak only when you are spoken to and given permission.”**

**“Listen to your king and his men, they will never steer you wrong.”**

**“Obey! You must obey and do as you’re told!”**

**“Do not bring shame to your family or your Kingdom.”**

**“Follow commands given to you without question.”**

She couldn’t bear the torment anymore. People would think that she was weak. They would question why she didn’t fight back, why she didn’t stop it. How is one to fight back when your attacker is well known in the realm? A man who touts his power and position. He knew no one would believe her if she spoke. It was his years of service and loyalty over hers. Such incidents were rare in Asgard.

A vile and beastly act to take what wasn’t yours. To take something so sacred and intimate and turn it into his own sick enjoyment. The sick thrill Ove got seeing her silent tears streaming down her face. It empowered him and this was the only way to stop it. Staring into the abyss. It was as empty and hollow as she felt inside. A swirling black mass of nothingness that swallowed everything whole as if it never existed.

Raising her head to the skies for one final look. Nighttime in Asgard used to be her favorite time of day. The quietness, the stars. The sweet-scented air that used to kiss her cheeks. Now the wind slapped her face announcing its presence just like him. She closed her eyes and raised her arms out to her sides. She’d seen too much evil, felt too much pain. She just wanted it to end.

It was cowardly to end it this way. To jump into the Abyss. The shame it would bring in her name and her family, but she didn’t feel as if there was another way. Not even her own family would help her. They only looked upon her with shame now as if it was all of her doing. That she was asking for Ove to give her that attention.

Her body rocking, teetering on the edge. She was but one small gust of wind from going over the edge. She relished the freedom of the torment. The quiet that would fill her. This way out would weigh heavily on her in the Afterlife though. A lifetime of good deeds would be wiped out in an instant and the courts in Valhalla could deem she wasn’t worthy. Again, she felt it was the only way out.

Taking a deep breath, she arched her shoulders back. Readying to fall. Inhaling the last scents of the home she loved down her very bones. She’d miss seeing the spring flowers blooming in the gardens, but it was the price to pay to escape her tormentor. She felt her body falling forward. The wind in her face. Shreds of her dress that Ove had destroyed only hours before wafting in the wind.

“What troubles you so that you would tarnish this bridge with such an awful memory of you jumping Lady Y/n?”

Thor’s massive arms woven around her waist hauling her back onto the Rainbow Bridge. her eyes darted open. Furious and pained, they filled with tears, but she spoke not a word. With furrowed brows, Thor stared down at her waiting. Impatience taking over him at her silence he crossed his arms. Guilt suddenly filled him, softening him seeing the almond-shaped tears flee down her cheeks.

Trails of salty water highlighting the bruises along her face and neck. Old and new in shades of purples, black, yellow, and grey. How could he not have seen them sooner? Adrenaline coursing through him the longer his eyes lingered. Scanning over each bit of skin exposed by her torn garment. Scratches, bruises, fingerprints intended into her flesh. She avoided his gaze, instead of staring at the strobing colors in the bridge.

Feeling ashamed and weak, she crossed her arms over her body trying to cover what shouldn’t have been seen. Thor on a whim reached out to touch her chin, to lift it so he could look his childhood friend in the eyes, but she flinched. Her body quivering and shaking. She took a few steps back as if she was afraid of him.

“I was a dutiful daughter,” she croaked with trembling words.

“Lady Y/n,” Thor took a careful step closer. “Did someone… Y/n did someone hurt you? Who did this to you?”

“I must obey those in a higher station than me, I cannot speak ill of them. I must obey the order given!” The sobbing cry, the crack in her voice as she spoke left him gutted.

“Enough of this station none sense Y/n.” He didn’t mean to sound agitated, but of all the times for her to finally listen over that ridiculous antiquated nonsense, it was not now. “We grew up together. Played in the gardens together, studying together. You never once cared for that garbled drivel.”

“I was a dutiful daughter, I did as I was …” she couldn’t utter those words anymore. They couldn’t justify what Ove did to her. Crumbling to the ground in a heap, she wept.

Thor dropped to his knees in front of her. Her pain worming its way through him. Reaching out to her, resting a palm against her cheeks. Thumb trying in vain to wipe away the ocean of tears. She shivered and sobbed, rocking back and forth. Letting it all out as she cried. She let Thor close enough to pull her into him. Allowed him to drape his arms around her in comfort.

He held her until there was nothing left in her. Not a tear, not a single quake of her body. She was left in numbness, a hollow shell of her former self. Thor contained the anger and vengeance coursing through his veins as she managed to choke out the events that had lead to her attempt on her life on the bridge. So many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew the answers.

Those old rules and the silly connotations that stations mattered. Those people of power were only allowed to be spoken to when others were given permission. The outdated foolishness he’d dreamed of getting rid of the moment he became king.

Y/n never had to seek his permission to empty her mind of all that filled it and he adored it. The openness and comfort she felt speaking to him as an equal was what made him like the second they met as children. How she could have ever believed any of those stupid rules? To allow herself to be filled with nonsense, but he knew all too well, …family.

“This wasn’t your fault.” He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew what he would like to do at that moment. Find Ove and smash his face into the wall with Mjolnir, but that would do her no good just yet.

He felt her respond. Her head tucked under his chin nodding along as his words attempting to sink in. She wanted to believe it, but it went against everything Asgardian children were raised to believe. It was straining her just being this near to him, with Thor holding her the way he was now. It wasn’t how it was supposed to be. She was beneath him.

“Y/n, I mean it.” He squeezed her tight, feeling the hiccup of breath caught in her throat. “This is not normal and never should have happened.”

“I was a duti…” she tried to form the words. The lifetime of lies.

“Stop it,” his voice was quieted and soft. He hated seeing her this way. So small, a long cry from what she was like before. Full of life, and humor. He hadn’t seen the signs, too busy bouncing between realms taking care of his own duties. Silent tears of his own fell into her willowy hair. “It wasn’t your fault. He’s to blame and I promise that he will pay and more for all he did.”

“Thor…” the sound weak and tiny. No louder than that of a mouse squeak. Her fingers clutching fearfully around his robes.

“Shh, we both know I’m too stubborn to listen, but for now… for as long as you need me, I am here. You’re not alone Y/n, I won’t let you be alone again.”

Thor held her close, engulfed safely in his embrace. They sat on the bridge for hours in silence. He needed her to know, to feel that someone was there for her. That her suffering though far from over would lessen because she wouldn’t go through it alone. He watched the lights in the sky bring forth a new day. The golden rays of the sun illuminating her sleeping form.

He’d fight for her. Stand by her side, but he wouldn’t ever let her stand alone again. 


End file.
